The sound of the Vinkus
by TempeGeller
Summary: After Sarima's death, Fiyero is looking for a governess. Elphaba Throbb is send to the Tiggular family as a governess. Will she grow to love herself? Will Fiyero fall for her? And will the children love her? - A sound of music fiction with a Wicked spin on it.-


**The Sound of the Vinkus**

* * *

**Hello… **

**This is a new wicked fanfiction, given to you from my friends laptop, which I have totally taken under my power! Hahahah! I would promise you next chapters to the Rain story, but I will need a new laptop first, since tablets don't seem to feed my creativity, only my addiction to the internet and its various intriguing apps. (Who know that sea noises in your sleep could make you seasick?)**

**So I will get my new laptop, don't know when, but I will be unstoppable. I hope. Unless something else brings me down, but I am back. After some stories, that I will gladly keep to myself. Unless no. I will keep them to myself. So here for now, the new crazy Sound of Music version of Wicked. The sound of the Vinkus. **

**So here… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sound of music storyline, or any of the awesome wicked people. Or any of that. If I owned them, well, Elphaba would be kicking my ass. I also don't believe in people owning… You get it right? Feminist all the way! Anything coming from real live is just coincidence, so if any of my friends read this, you are not in this STORY! MAYBE? NOOOO!**

**Enjoy! And Review! PLEASE! **

**Alsoo, the South park game is an adventure. Awesome, and is getting me distracted from doing any more writing. DARN IT. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Emerald special

_Oz was an oasis is an deathly desert, a place for dreamers and fighters, a place was allowed. It sounds amazing, right? Well, this is sadly not the truth. It was anything but an oasis, well, maybe it used to be. When the wizard arrived any freedom was taken and people grew hostile to difference, they were banished to the cloister of Glinda, the only place that would ever take refuses. And only a wish of the powerful could set them free…._

* * *

**_Elphaba_**

Elphaba was the daughter of a cruel man named Frexspare Throbb, he was a selfish man that kept the people of Munchkin land enslaved. His younger daughter was named Nessarose, when Elphaba was only a baby, he had delivered her to the Gale force, who had send her off to exclusion in the cloister of Glinda.

She hadn't even known an image of her father, what happened to her mother was unknown. Elphaba had long waving brown hair, a soft emerald skin and grown up needing a certain adventure and skipping to the mountains as much as she could. Even today, she did.

PRESENT DAY

"Elphaba…" Nanny pulled her inside, as a man closed the heavy door. "You know that it's dangerous out there, when they catch you they will…"

She hesitated her words, almost scared of say the word 'death'. She cared for Elphaba, she had raised her from infant stages and was scared that anything would happen to her.  
"They would just bring me back her…" Elphaba spoke. "You know that will happen…"  
"They have caught you last month and the month before…" Nanny closed her eyes in fear. "What if their warnings run out. What if they kill you? Elphaba, I love you."  
"Me?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "How could you love someone like me?"  
"Elphaba, some day you will see…" She hesitated "That it doesn't matter what you look like, but who you are on the inside. That is the only thing that matters…"

Elphaba rolled her eyes, almost like she was trying to think away the words of truth her Nanny had said. She always called her Nanny, she had even forgotten her name in the habit of time. Slowly she turned away from Nanny. She heard Nanny's voice, yet there was not one part of her mind that wanted to know what words she was saying.  
She walked in the long hallway and ran up the turning stairs at the end of it. Almost skipping her way in her room, It was a large room, she had gotten one of the bigger rooms, it was a simple lucky thing in her nature. One wall was covered with book cases filled with books on various things and stories about better worlds, the others three walls were filled with the same, except the small place were a piano was pushed in between. That piano was covered by various music sheets that had grown almost to the rooftop, taking one out it would have been a very difficult job, in the middle of the room there was a small bed, with a bureau moved against it. There was a small widow in the roof and simple fire spell surrounded the room.

Elphaba opened her bag and took out a few books, she had found them, maybe even stolen them. She placed them in the only bookcase that still showed place for any books. For a moment she took a book and placed herself on the bed. The books that surrounded her, had stories of true love in them. Love she would never deserve. Oh, but she dreamed of it. On the desk, there were notes, short notes that could form a story, maybe they formed a story. And as Elphaba stared at the stars through the window above her bed, she could only dream of that undeserving love, she would never get. A man of her very own. A man.

There was another part that dreamed of adventures, fighting and saving the world. A part that wanted to get rid of the wizard, so anyone could be themselves in Oz. So that no one needed to change, yet she never got farther than the hills that surrounded the cloister. Was it fear? Maybe. Maybe she never got farther away.

Little did she know, this was the day that was going to change her life forever.

* * *

**Larena**

There was not much to know about Larena, she had a daughter that remained with her father in Gillkin and was the leader of the cloister. There could be more to tell about her. Larena was born in Gillikin, her ancestors had started the cloister and she had chosen to take charge of it and continue its function as safe place. Even if it had grown to be a prison for people who were different.

The day stared like any normal day, she took a walk in the park. She wrote a sweet letter to her daughter that was looking for a real place in life. And she had taken breakfast as usual. Nothing out of the ordinary, except a letter. When she saw the sender, she could hardly believe it. Fiyero Tiggular, the prince of the Vinkus had send a letter to her.

_Dear Miss Upland_

_I'm looking for a governess for my children, I ask you for one, since all the others seem to screw up somehow. Maybe one of your 'special' cases can talk some sense in to my children, keep them in line. I need someone who's knowledge is strong. Someone who doesn't talk back. I will gladly pay her a minimum wages, with that I mean I will feed her and clothe her. She will NOT receive any money. It's the wizard's opinion that habitants for your cloister can't get money, so I can't break that rule. I mean she will get the right to BE in Oz after all, enough payment there. _

_I will need her in a week, if that is possible. I hope you have the person I am looking for._

_Sincerely, _

_Fiyero Tiggular.  
Prince of the Vinkus_

She moved her hand in front of her mouth. There was only one person that was right for this, Elphaba. The rest of the inhabitants did not possess the knowledge for the job, she just hoped that Elphaba had the power to care for the children. She had to call Elphaba.

* * *

**Elphaba**

Elphaba awoke from a soft sleep, as she heard a voice calling for her. It was Nanny, who pulled her from the bed and kept repeating her name. What was going on? Why did Nanny make such a strange noise. Was something happening? Did the Gale force come for her? Did she run away to much this time? Or had she forgotten a special task she needed to perform? Had she forgotten certain help she needed to give? NO. It could not be that.

As Nanny pulled her of the stairs she was pushed to the office of the lady of the cloister. She was pushed in the chair. The first thing she noticed were the eyes of Lady Larena. They were kind, so she couldn't have done anything wrong.  
"Lady Larena;…" Elphaba kneeled down.

"Don't do that, Elphaba." Larena smiled "Haven't I learned you only kneel to people who are superior to you. I see no superior nor inferiors in this room. We are equals."  
"Why was I so brutally summoned?" Elphaba kept her hand in front of her mouth. "My bad, Nanny pulled me from by bed, dragged me in her and pushed me in the chair. I think that covers, the violence of the situation."  
"I said to get you.." Larena replied "Nanny is just dealing…"

"Dealing with what?"  
"with you leaving…"

Elphaba became paler, did the Gale force come for her? Why did Lady Larena let them take her if she was her so called equal. She jumped up in panic.  
"You just called me your equal…" Elphaba cried "And now you're letting them take me. The Gale force, Why?"  
"I do not let any Gale force member take anyone…" Lady Larena spoke "It's different, I have chosen you to the governess of Fiyero Tiggular."  
"The Fiyero Tiggular?"  
"Yes."

"Gouverness?"  
"Yes"

Elphaba opened her eyes wider, she opened her mouth in surprise and returned to her sitting position. Wait, could she actually take care of children? She could not. How did she have to do that?  
"You are picking the wrong one…" Elphaba spoke "I don't even know any children.."  
"Elphaba, I'm sure you will like them." Lady Larena spoke. "They are untainted by prejudice. You will see love and maybe you will even grown to love yourself. Beside, no one knows enough to teach them. You are the only one…"  
"So you are sending me by diffault?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be cheeky.."  
Elphaba removed the glare of her face.

"Fiyero has 3 children. Nor, Irj and Manek. His wife died 2 years ago." Lady Larena explained. "I promise you, that you will be fine here. Elphaba…"  
"I have to go right?"

"I can't make you." Lady Larena spoke. "Elphaba, this is your chance to be who you were meant to be. Adventures, all of that. It could be yours. Elphaba, the unnamed God wants you to go here. I think you should let your heart decide. Do you want to go?"  
"Yes."

"Okay." Larena smiled for a moment. "Fiyero is a very brave man, he has fought in many great battles. One that cost the life of his four brothers, his parents are ruling the land with an iron fist, many people don't know the pain of Fiyero. His wife Sarema was a beautiful woman, she was the heart of the kingdom. When she died, people grieved for months. It was a terrible decease my dear. Terrible."

* * *

_She didn't know what was going to happen to her. Maybe she would find adventure, maybe she would find love. She knew that in those hills, she would find freedom. _

* * *

Elphaba close the notebooks as she pushed it in her bag. Leaving behind everything was heard, but here she was stepping to the wide world, adventures coming to her. And as she crossed that final border of the mountain next to the cloister, she felt fear in the pit of her stomach.

'Why am I scared in the face of adventure?' Elphaba thought as she pushed a strain of hair behind her ear. This journey would be long.

* * *

**Again, I am begging you to review. So...  
**

**REVIEW, and you will all be royal.**


End file.
